Season 2 Contestants Interviews
Questions: '''What's your best quality?''' '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' * '''Describe your craziest dream''' '''Best Memory from childhood?''' '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Candice: Clay: Denise: Destiny: Emily: Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Leslie: Lillianne: Liz: Maxwell: Melodie: Miley: Samara: Sha-Shaina: Shannon: Stefani: Victoria: Brooke's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I am really great and surfing & Im really friendly too! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Stuff that gets you pumped up for a surfing session. *Sky Blue. *Surfing Movies. *I love fruit! '''Describe your craziest dream''' Woah, I remember once, I dreamt that I was really mean and my best friend got a gun and killed me. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' The first time I stood up on a surfboard...It was hard work at first, but I persisted! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' When, my worst enemy Georgina, pulled my pants down and revealed my "My little pony" underwear. *cringe* '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Touring around the world surfing. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' I only like guys as friends. Nothing else. '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Run! '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Candice: Sporty. She sounds cool. Clay: Shy. Denise: She seems cool, and popular. Hopefully not mean like Destiny though. Destiny: Meanie ! I hate her! Emily: She is so nice. Evie: She can skateboard! I want her too teach me! Genex: Peace dude. I like that sorta stuff coz Im a surfer, but too much of it *shrudders* Herman: Im not so sure..... Jamie: She is cool! Laura-Kate: Awesome! I need to teach her to surf. Leon: He seems ok...I guess. Leslie: She sounds cool..I want to meet her! Lillianne: Annoying and self obssessed! Liz: Crazy! But awesome. Maxwell: Sweet. Melodie: Nice. Miley: She's s'right Samara: Mean-ish. Sha-Shaina: OMG! A delinquient......i dunno. Shannon: She is wicked! She ordered me some converses! Stefani: She seems nice. Victoria: She talks too much. Candice's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' *thinks* I dunno.......My ability to play sports like a pro! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' * Rock, And I like some punk. *Red *Horror *Healthy Food. '''Describe your craziest dream''' I dreamt that I had turned into a girly girl and I loved giving makeovers and all that crap! *shrudders* '''Best Memory from childhood?''' When I won my first ever tennis trophy! That was awesome! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' When I wet my pants in grade 2....0_0 '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Playing soccer for Australia. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' No one, doing nothing. Actually...Duncan from TD wouldn't be so bad... Wait! Or Clay! Yeah! '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Run for my life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: She likes sports, like me! Clay: Awesome.. I love him! Denise: Destiny: Mean, but sometimes nice. Emily: Awesome! Evie: I saw her on S1! She is a pro skateboarder! Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Leslie: She sounds awesome. Lillianne: Liz: Weird and crazy. Maxwell: Melodie: Miley: Samara: Sha-Shaina: I love this chick! She made me a nickname=) Shannon: Stefani: Victoria: Talkative, But cool.﻿ Clay's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' How I'll help people out. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Country *Green *Delta Force *Italian '''Describe your craziest dream''' I was a poodle '''Best Memory from childhood?''' Winning $10,000. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' Eva kissing me. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Eating. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Candice, in Italy. '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Candice: Clay: Denise: Destiny: Emily: Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Leslie: Lillianne: Liz: Maxwell: Melodie: Miley: Samara: Sha-Shaina: Shannon: Stefani: Victoria: Denise's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' Well, I'm the most popular girl in my school, and I am the cheerleader team captain! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *I love Pop music and... Do not tell anyone, but I also like some of Punk Rock or Emo. *Pink, duh? ... But ... I also like.. Black.. *Well, I like Monsters Inc. and I also like Juno. It's a nice movie! *I like pizza and ravioli! '''Describe your craziest dream''' I didn't have ANY crazy dreams! I only dream with being a superstar, or have nightmares where I am in the videogames club in my school. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' When my daddy took me to France the first time! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' In my first audition for cheerleader, I fell off the pyramid.. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Modeling! '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' My dream date would be with Mitchel Musso! We'd be watching the sunset in the beach! Aww... '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' I don't believe in that... '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: She's kind of nice... Candice: Sporty girl? Cool... Clay: Too shy... TOO shy... Destiny: She stole my place! Emily: IDK... She can be mean sometimes... Evie: She's cool! Genex: Too much peace and love... Herman: My fave cousin! Yay! Jamie: She's a really great friend! Laura-Kate: My bestie!!!!! Leon: I don't know... The guy doesn't talk much.. Leslie: She has the best outfit out there! Lillianne: I love her hair! Liz: Coo-coo! Maxwell: I don't get what Emily sees on him... Melodie: I lvoe her hair! Miley: She's really cool! Samara: I know that, under her strong layer, there's a sweet girl... Sha-Shaina: Delinquent? Hmm.... Shannon: I love her new look! Stefani: She's really cool! Victoria: I didn't see her much around... Destiny's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' My brains and I am the best cheerleader ever! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Pop *Hot Pink *Romance *Ice Cream '''Describe your craziest dream''' I have NEVER had a crazy dream...honestly. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' When I got my first boyfriend...he was REALLY hot! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' Look at me, do you think I get embarrassed? Sheesh. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Designing & Running my own make up business. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Alejandro from Total Drama, he is really hot! Plus, Al, I LOVE spanish food! '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Kill Brooke. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: L-O-S-E-R! Candice: Any friend of Brooke's is not one of mine. Clay: Shy. Denise: I think we could be friends. Destiny: F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S!-What, it's true! Emily:Weird. Evie: Freak! Genex: ? Herman: He rocks! He is so nice! Jamie: Cool! I like her style... Laura-Kate: I love her hair! Leon: Loser. Leslie: Goth girl. Lillianne: Ugly! Liz: Crazy and so, so WEIRD! Maxwell: Nerd. Melodie: IDK? Miley: Stupid jerk, she ditched me. LOSER! Samara: Cool! Sha-Shaina: Ugly! Shannon: Weird Goth! Victoria: IDK? Emily's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I am very smart & I love horse riding! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Country! *Green. *Adventure. *Chicken. '''Describe your craziest dream''' I really don't know. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' The first time I rode a horse...unforgettable. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' I am homeschooled. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Racing on my beautiful horse Trinity. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Maxwell...just doing what we love, talking. Don't tell him I said that! '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Make out with Maxwell. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: My bestie! Candice: Cool Clay: Shy. Denise: Nice. Destiny: Crap face.... Evie: She is awesome! I know her! Genex: Cool! I hooked him up with Evie! Herman: ? Laura-Kate: She sounds coolio! Leon: Cool. Leslie: Sporty goth! Lillianne: I don't really think I will like her... Liz: CRAZY! Maxwell: I love you....;) Melodie:Ballerina girl. Miley: Nice. Samara: Cool & Awesome. Sha-Shaina: A little crazy. Shannon: Weird. Stefani: Wicked. Victoria: Cool! Evie's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' My ability to Skateboard like a PRO dude! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' * Punk/Rock and some Emo. *Midnight Blue *Blookdbath Horror 2. *Don't have one. '''Describe your craziest dream''' It was when I did a skateboard trick and I fell over and broke 4 of my ribs and a leg.-Wait, that happened. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' When I was 8 and I landed my first 360 Tailwhip-man, it was awesome! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' When I got teased and called names and pushed into a mud puddle by the popular kids, My clothes looked like *bleep* '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Winning Skateboarding Titles and touring the world! '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' It was Kobe from Season 1 but he left.. I would have to say Genex. He is awesome! And he can skateboard and swim and he is....*sighs* NEVERMIND! '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Skateboard or kill my self. Dunno. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: She seems AWESOME! She needs to teach me how to surf! Candice: I think we could be best friends! She sounds exactly like me! Clay: Shy, but awesome. Denise: She is cool. I know her from S1! Destiny: Mean, popular, annoying! Emily: She rulz! I have known her since I was 3 years old. Genex: My boyfriend. Herman: Ok, I guess. Jamie: She used to be mean, but she is actually nice now. I like her. Laura-Kate: Wicked! I love her!=) Leon: He supported Alexis coming back so he rocks! Leslie: Awesome! Exactly like me to! Lillianne: She thinks she is hot. Beth for TD is hotter than her. *rolls eyes* Liz: Crazy! But wicked. Maxwell: Awesome! He rocks! Awesome friend. Melodie: Wicked dancer! Miley: She says she can skateboard...we'll see. But im the skater around her, and that isn't about to change. Samara: She seem cool. Even though she is mean. Sha-Shaina: A-W-E-S-O-M-E! She is a delinquient! Like Elektra! I <3 Delilnquients! Shannon: She seem alright. But seriously, she shouldn't have got that make over, it makes her look plastic. Stefani: From Season 1! She talked to me a bit! She's pretty cool. Victoria: Awesome! Genex's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I don't think I have one. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Work out music *Blue *The Fast and the Furry (A Tom and Jerry Movie) *Beef '''Describe your craziest dream''' Everyone on the Earth was fat. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' Seeing a kid eat a pencil then barfing it up. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' The first time my dad made my hair look like an army helmit. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' How should I know I don't read the futer. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Evie um.........swimming '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Get Evie off the Earth. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Candice: Clay: Denise: Destiny: Emily: Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Leslie: Lillianne: Liz: Maxwell: Melodie: Miley: Samara: Sha-Shaina: Shannon: Stefani: Victoria: Herman's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I might say drawing on my computer... '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *I like Paramore and My Chemical Romance... *Purple *IDk... I like a lot... *Pizza... No! Chocolate! no! well, alot... '''Describe your craziest dream''' I was is my house and there was a lot of people. Suddenly the floor started to break, and I was about to fall in the hole, and my mom said "I'm comig back as soon as pssible" and she ran away... '''Best Memory from childhood?''' When my parents gifted me a Wii on christmas! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' Hmm... Oh! One of my classmates hurt her feet, and she didn't go to school for a week, which was stupid, and I burnt my finger accidentally and everyone in my classroom was looking at me, and claping me... It was nice, but I hate people looking at me all the time.. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Graphic design. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' With the girl from my dream, Takami... *sighs* But... I like Jamie too! '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Enjoy it to the maximum! '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: I don't know... Candice: she seems like... Mean-ish... Clay: Shy... Too shy.. Denise: My fave cousin! Destiny: She's nice! Emily: She looks nice! Evie: I don't like her a lot... Genex: I AM a bit ying-yang-ish, but he is too much... Jamie: *sigh* Laura-Kate: She's really nice! Leon: Too colorful... Leslie: She's cool! Lillianne: she seems mean-sih too... Liz: CRAZY Maxwell: Meh... Melodie: IDk... Miley: She's really nice! Samara: She's really mean sometimes... Sha-Shaina: delinquent chick? Iii don't think so.. Shannon: Cool! Stefani: I lvoe her on season 1! Victoria: IDK... Girl doesn't talk much.. Jamie's Interview﻿ '''What's your best quality?''' Ever sence I changed? Well, I'm nice now! So...how nice I am?....now? '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Bowling For Soup (Highschool Never Ends) and Eminem (Love The Way You Lie) *Purple and Yellow, because I love Easter! *Delilah got me intrested in Saw moviees... *Pizza, Icecream, and Coke....yum. '''Describe your craziest dream''' I don't DREAM! '''Best Memory from childhood?''' *shrugs* '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' I don't get embarressed....SHAMED...but not embarrassed. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' I'm a world famous actress. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Herman, just being ourselves. Going to the movies...don't tell him I said that. '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Live it up! '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: She's really nice! Candice: Meh... Clay: *rolls eyes* Guy needs to speak up! Denise: She's soooo awesome! Destiny: Meh. Emily: She's cool! Evie: Awe-some! Genex: *rolls eyes* Herman: *sighs and blushes* Jamie: She's cool. Laura-Kate: MY BESTIE! She's so awesome, and who couldn't love her? Leon: I swear to god, if he brake's Shaina's heart HE WILL DIE! Leslie: Meh... Lillianne: Makeup, much? Liz: She's awesome for a phsyco! Maxwell: Meh.... Melodie: Girl's awesome. Miley: My bestie...or one of them. Samara: She's...okay. Herman's cousin, so I need to be cool with her. Sha-Shaina: She's more than a deliquent. She's really nice, really cool, and an awesome friend! Shannon: She's nice! Stefani: She's cool. Victoria: *rolls eyes* Girl needs to shut up! Laura-Kate's Interview﻿ Leon's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I'm really smart. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *It's a family thing.............Country *Yellow *Anything Harry Potter *Tacos '''Describe your craziest dream''' I got merried then killed by my wife. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' Finishing High School at 6. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' Peeing myself before a huge quiz. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Sleeping '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Shan...................eating at a fancy resterant '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Get on a spaceship. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Candice: Clay: Destiny: Denise; Emily: Niceand lucky to have Maxwell. Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Smartest guy ever. Leslie: Lillianne: Liz: Maxwell: The best cousin ever. Melodie: Miley: Samara: Sha-Shaina: She is hot. Shannon: Stefani: Victoria: ﻿ Leslie's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I can be trusted to jog down to the corner store (3km) to get the paper every morning. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Anything Paramore. *Super-Dark Purple *Drama *Nacho's '''Describe your craziest dream''' My brothers were chasing me through a forest and i found a rock and threw it behind me at them but the rock turned out to be an evil goblin and it was about to murder me for throwing it at my brothers...but i woke up. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' Sitting in the lounge at midday playing on mum's laptop while she tried to teach me maths or something. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' My brothers putting slimey gooey gluey stuff all over my chair in our work room. I sat down and my favourite black jeans got gloop all over them! They were brand new and mum had to go buy me some more. I sat in my bedroom crying for the rest off the day. (This was a couple of years back) '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Teaching kids P.E at my local primary school. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' ... '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' P-A-R-T-Y. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Friendly. Candice: She seems nice. Clay: Denise: Cool. Destiny: Spoilt. Denise: Cool. Haven't i already done her? Emily: Super Nice. Evie: I love her clothes!! Genex: Herman: Jamie: Okay. Laura-Kate: She has awesome hair!! Leon: Leslie: Lonely. Yeah, that's me. Lillianne: Liz: Physco. But fun. Maxwell: Melodie: Nice. Miley: She's pretty. Samara: Okay i spose... Sha-Shaina: She seems cool. Shannon: Kinda weird in a good way. Stefani: Nice. Victoria: Okay. Lillianne's Interview﻿ '''What's your best quality?''' Hmmm...that's hard. Maybe my amount of make-up knowledge? Or my fashoniblity? Both! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Opera *The color of my makeup *How-To-Put-On-The-Perfect-Amount-Of-Eyeliner '''Describe your craziest dream''' I went to school, and the nerdest kid was...pretty! Then people laughed at me and I was....ugly! '''Best Memory from childhood?''' The day I figured out that your not supposed to eat lipstick! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' When I FORGOT TO PUT OF EYESHADOW! No one noticed, but I had to wait to use the bathroom! It was awful... '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Running my own make-up buiness! '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Kobe, from season 1, going to the mall, getting pizza. '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' GET MAKEUP! '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke:She MUST teach me how to surf! Candice: Clay: Destiny: I'm SO going to b****-slap that little b**** Denise: Emily: IDK! Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Shaina's boyfriend is alright with me! JUST DON'T BRAKE HER HEART FOOL! Leslie: She seems...nice. Lillianne:She's totally awesome! Liz: Cra-azy! Maxwell: Meh. Not. My. Type. Melodie: Awesome! Miley:IDK... Samara:*rolls eyes* Sha-Shaina: My bestie! Shannon:She's s'right. Stefani: Victoria:Girl needs to SHUT UP! Liz's Interview﻿ '''What's your best quality?''' I have loads dude! I am awesome,cool,and CRAZYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' * Crazy Music *Green *Crazy Movies *Crazy Food '''Describe your craziest dream''' I was a smart girl . -As if! '''Best Memory from childhood?''' Making my first ever toy grunade. My mum almost crapped her pants-she thourght it was real! LOL. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' Being smart when I was little. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Selling bombs and expolsives on the street. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' An Alien. *giggles* I like aliens.... '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Blow up the earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Cooooooll Candice: Clay: Denise: Destiny: Meanie. Denise: Emily: Coooooooll Evie: My cousin! Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Leslie: Awesomeeeee. Lillianne: Maxwell: Melodie: Miley: Samara: Sha-Shaina: Shannon: Awesomeeee-She is awesomeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stefani: Victoria: Maxwell's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' Lots of people say I'm a good lisoner '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Country *Blue *2012 *Turkey '''Describe your craziest dream''' Tacos were falling everywhere from the sky. '''Best Memory from childhood?''' Teaching my first to hunt. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' Learning Santa wasn't real and crying badly. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Holding hands with my wife Emily on our couch '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Emily, and just talking. '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Making out with Emily. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Candice: Clay: Denise: Destiny: Emily: I love her Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Leslie: Lillianne: Liz: Maxwell: Melodie: Miley: Samara: Sha-Shaina: Shannon: Stefani: Victoria: Melodie's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' Maybe....my dancing skillz! With a "z" just like Shaina would spell it! '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *I like ballet *Soft pink...just like my dress! *I LOVE the movie "Finding Nemo" *Cupcakes! '''Describe your craziest dream''' I met someone like Samara....*shudders* '''Best Memory from childhood?''' My first day at dance...*sighs* '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' I was dancing, then I tripped and fell, then I landed on top of this guy and we kissed. He was so hooottttt....He's my boyfriend now! So I guess that's...good? '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' BALLET! STAR! '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' With my boyfriend Trent, dancing while he plays guitar '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' DANCE! '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: She's nice! Candice: Clay: Denise: Destiny: SHE'S MEAN! Denise: Emily: Meh... Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie; Laura-Kate: Leon: He's nice! Leslie:She's nice! Lillianne: One of my besties! Liz:Cra-azy! Just like Lillianne would say! Maxwell: *thinks for a moment* He's really nice, and funny...but he and Emily are awesome together! Melodie: She's, like, so awesome! *giggles* Miley: *groans* She's like Miley Cyrus...with a worse fasion sence! Samara: She scares me.... Sha-Shaina: 8D Shannon: She's sooooooo nice! Stefani: Victoria: EEEEE!!! MY BESTIE! Miley's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' Skateboarding,dancing,and more '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie,Food)''' *Everything from Avril Lavigne,Last christmas,and TDWT songs '''Describe your craziest dream''' Well,I saw that a volcano was near my home and it erupted and... you don't know what happened next... '''Best Memory from childhood?''' I was in the school creativity report and i made an Eiffel Tower from ice cream sticks! I got the 1st prize!!! '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Be a fashion designer and design hollywood clothes. '''My dream date would be with __________,doing what?''' Someone who is going to be in the show(TDC Season 2),going for a walk. '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' I don't know. Maybe design my last outfit. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke:Great sense of fashion! Candice:Sporty?I like her! Clay:IDK Denise:F-A-B-O-U-L-O-U-S!!!!!! Destiny:My bestie.But IDK, I like her sometimes(when she isn't mean)... Oh, forget it... Emily:The sweetie chick!!! Evie:Cool Genex:I don't like his hair... Herman:Cool guy! Jamie:My second best friend! Laura-Kate:LK,what can i say first! There are so many words to describe her. One is: Beautiful!!!! Leon:IDK Leslie:Cool! Lillianne:IDK Liz:CRAZY! Maxwell:Cool guy. Melodie:Great friend. Samara:Cool! Sha-Shaina:Who doesn't love her!?! Shannon:Emo but cool! Stefani:Smart,cool. Victoria:Loud Mouth. This is the truth. Samara's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I am good at almost EVERYTHING... I can swim, I can sing, I can dance, I can be teh prom queen, etc. YOU are looking for a girl like ME '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Meh... I don't listen to music... *Dead purple... *The Corpse Bride... *I don't have time for food. I always take a little meal or some fruits, because I'm trying to bust my brothers... '''Describe your craziest dream''' I do not have dreams... It's only black when I sleep '''Best Memory from childhood?''' When I was born... It was the best moment. Then I went home and met Kyle... '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' When Kyle, Willy and I arrived... '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' I'll be a lawyer... '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' Myself... I don't know... '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Suicide... Why live when you're going to die? '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: Something in her makes me like her... Candice: I wouldn't touch her even with a stick... Clay: He's so shy... I hate him... Denise: I HATE HER!!! Destiny: Has a great sense of fashion. I like her... Emily: Meh.. she seems nice... Evie: Skater-chick-wannabe? Nah, I'll skip that... Genex: When he talks abouyt ying yang, or even talks, I want to punch him... Herman: No Words... Jamie: She likes Herman? She must be dumb... Laura-Kate: *mocks her* AW I'M COLORFUL BLEH BLEH BLEH!! Leon: A colorful guy... He's *bleep* Leslie: Big sense of fashion... I like her... Lillianne: I think I could be friends with her... MAYBE! Liz: She's COO-COO! Maxwell: DUMBNESS is Maxwell... Melodie: Melodie? I don't care about her. She seems like the kind of girl that always is out first... Miley: Something in Miley reminds me of some TV series... Sarah Natana? Mayla Lostana? Mannah Gontana! Aww, forget it... Sha-Shaina: I ike her haire and I like her clothes... I don't like her... Shannon: Hates the world, everyone hates her, blah, blah, blah... I think I could befriend her... Stefani: Hate her hair in a stupid braid... Victoria: Are her eyes like that? Is she DRESSED like that? She dresses like my mother... Sha-Shaina's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' I think it's my artisit talent. You know, I'm a lot like Gwen from TD...only better dressed. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Adam Lambert *Red and Pink *Saw *Bagelz '''Describe your craziest dream''' I WAZ A COP! It waz freaky! '''Best Memory from childhood?''' When I burned down the library! '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' I've never been embaressed... '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Drawing.... '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' My boy Leon, just hanging out, doing what we like. '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Draw with Leon '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke: She s'right. Candice: Clay: Denise: Destiny: *fake barfs* Emily: She s'right. Evie: Genex: Herman: Jamie: Laura-Kate: Leon: Wuv you, baby! Leslie: Meh.. Lillianne: LULAF! (Love you like a friend) Liz: COO-COO! Maxwell: He s'right. Melodie: LULAF!!!! Miley:*fake barfs* *mocks her* OMG! Dest, we aren't on the same team! WAHHHH! *fake crys* Samara: That girl is....s'right. Sha-Shaina: She more than s'right. Shannon: I like that girl. I don't LHLAF, but she's more than s'right, if you know what I mean. Stefani: Victoria:LULAF! Shannon's Interview '''What's your best quality?''' Being able to put up with these stupid people who stereo-type people before they get to know them. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food)''' *Emo Music *Black....maybe teal *Harry Potter Series *Steamed Broccoli '''Describe your craziest dream''' People were actually nice to me! But at the end we all committed suicide. I don't know why all my dreams end in death... '''Best Memory from childhood?''' None. I was abused my entire childhood. I was locked in a basement with only 1 meal a day, bread and water. '''Most embarrassing moment at school?''' I didn't attend public school, I was homeschooled. '''Ten years from now what are you doing?''' Hopefully writing horror books. If not, working at a tattoo parlor. '''My dream date would be with __________, doing what?''' I don't know! Draco Malfoy I guess.... but I don't know what we'd do.... '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?''' Throw a party. '''What do you think of the other competitors?''' Brooke:She seems nice. Candice: She seems really cool. Clay: He seems pretty cool. Denise: I love her clothes and her hair is amazing! Destiny: She's really pretty! Emily: Meh.. She's ok. Evie:Coolio! Genex: Didn't meet him yet. Herman: When you look up "Awesome" in the dictionary, his picture is the definition. Jamie: She looks cool! Laura-Kate: Total Epic-ness! Leon: He's cool. Leslie: She's pretty awesome. Lillianne: She's nice. Liz: Hopefully she wants to be BFF's with me! Maxwell: He's awesome!! Melodie: She's awesome. Miley: Don't know her. But she looks very pretty. Samara: Hopefully we can get along. Sha-Shaina: I love her clothes and she's really nice! Stefani: Freak.... in a good way,.... Victoria: She's pretty cool. Stefani's Interview Victoria's Interview